


µ’sic Start!

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, this'll be first one of a multi-chaptered later
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: Seungcheol muốn thành lập câu lạc bộ School Idol, trước hết phải bước qua xác Jihoon đã.





	

Làm Hội phó Hội học sinh ở học viện nam sinh Pledis này năm đầu tiên, nhưng Jihoon đã có thể thấy tại sao đồng Hội phó Jeonghan lại kiên quyết giao cho cậu việc phỏng vấn nhận đơn đăng kí câu lạc bộ. Nhìn nhận một cách tích cực thì học sinh trường mình có những ý tưởng rất sáng tạo. Còn để nói thực tế một chút, thì đúng là một đám thanh niên mục rữa của xã hội mới.

“Câu lạc bộ Ông nội anh hùng bàn phím?”

“Đúng vậy. Là để những người chán ngấy đám anh hùng bàn phím trên mạng hội tụ lại và dạy cho bọn đóm một bài học!”

“…Bằng cách đăng bình luận chửi lộn với chúng?”

Anh tiền bối lớp mười hai gật đầu phấn khởi.

Jihoon đoán anh ta sẽ về nhà và gửi một bài viết dài trên trang blog của trường về thái độ của hậu bối bây giờ hay về việc chế độ xã hội này không coi trọng dân chủ thế nào đó, nhưng anh ta sẽ chẳng còn là mối bận tâm của Jihoon sau khi cậu ấn dấu “Bác bỏ” vào đơn nữa.

Sau khởi đầu buổi phỏng vấn tệ hại đó, là vài chục đơn tệ hại hơn nữa. Đây còn là những đơn đã được lọc trước bởi Hội trưởng, vậy tại sao- À, Jihoon chợt muốn buông tiếng thở dài khi nhớ lại Hội trưởng năm nay là Moon Junhui. Chả trách tại sao đơn đăng ký lại lắm những thứ như host club, maid café (bộ cậu ta quên đây là trường nam sinh sao), meokbang,… ô có cái này ổn này, Sports’… Anime.

Jihoon gục đầu vào xấp đơn đăng ký, rên rỉ hết năm giây trước khi quyết định gom hết đống giấy ra hàng lang. Cậu nhìn một lượt những học sinh cấp ba có, cấp hai có, đang tò mò nhìn Hội phó Hội học sinh mà họ ít được gặp nhất từ lễ khai giảng, khi Jihoon lên nhận chức vụ, đến giờ (đơn giản vì đống việc bàn giấy mà Junhui giao cho khiến cậu không còn thời gian “vi hành” khắp trường cùng đồng Hội phó Jeonghan như cậu ta).

Jihoon hít một hơi, rồi xoay đầu sang mỉm cười dịu dàng với các nam sinh, tay cầm xấp đơn đăng ký giơ ra và thả rơi chúng vào sọt rác rồi bước vào trong, không quên đóng cửa cái rầm cảnh báo hậu quả không hay nếu ai định lên tiếng ý kiến. Rồi cậu sẽ phải đau đầu với đống đơn phàn nàn đây, nhưng rồi ít ra khi đó cậu cũng có thể bắt hai thành viên còn lại của Hội học sinh chịu trận cùng.

Nhưng Jihoon chỉ mới được nhắm mắt thư giãn ở bàn mình với viễn cảnh Junhui ôm đầu cùng cực vì đống phàn nàn và lo về danh tiếng bị huỷ hoại của cậu ta, thì tiếng cửa văn phòng lại được kéo mở. Cậu hé một bên mắt để xem nếu đó là Jeonghan hyung hay Junhui, nhưng người nhìn lại cậu một cách tò mò lại là một nam sinh, mà có lẽ vừa rồi cậu có nhớ đã nhìn thấy ngoài hành lang. Jihoon gầm gừ:

“Không tiếp nhận đơn đăng ký nữa.”

“Anh biết.” Anh chàng gượng gạo cười, “Nhưng chỉ năm phút thôi, không tốn nhiều thời gian của em đâu.” nói rồi người nam sinh không ngần ngại bước vào phòng. Jihoon nhận ra cà vạt đỏ của lớp mười hai, và khi nhìn kĩ thì hình như cậu đã thấy anh ở đâu đó. Hình như anh ta hay đi cùng tiền bối Jisoo.

Do dự một chút, nhưng cuối cùng cậu cũng ngồi thẳng dậy và ra hiệu cho anh tiền bối đang lóng ngóng trước cửa ngồi lại ghế phỏng vấn.

“Anh tên gì?” Cậu hỏi, giọng thủ tục.

“Choi Seungcheol. Còn em là Lee Jihoon nhỉ?” Anh mỉm cười trước nét ngạc nhiên thoáng thấy trên mặt cậu. “Anh hay nghe Jisoo nhắc đến em. Bảo em cùng chơi đàn cho dàn hợp xướng của nhà thờ cùng cậu ấy.”

Jihoon cảm nhận sức nóng bắt đầu toả ra từ tai mình, nên cậu mau chóng đổi đề tài. “Anh đến để xin đăng ký câu lạc bộ đúng không? Anh đã đọc hết quy định thành lập câu lạc bộ của trường chưa?”

“À, rồi.” Seungcheol gật, hơi khớp như thể chỉ vừa mới nhớ ra lý do mình đến đây. “Anh có ghi ra chi tiết hết về câu lạc bộ của mình trong đơn đăng ký ấy.”

Và tất cả các đơn đăng ký đều nằm gọn trong thùng rác ngoài cửa rồi. Nhưng Jihoon không muốn để lộ ra vẻ nao núng, nên cậu đan hai tay mình vào nhau và đặt lên bàn. “Vậy anh có thể giới thiệu sơ lại về ý tưởng câu lạc bộ của mình không?”

Thình lình Seungcheol đứng bật dậy, khiến Jihoon giật mình một chút (một chút thôi), nhưng rồi hình như anh nhớ ra gì đó khi nét mặt tự hào đầy sẵn sàng bỗng dưng đóng băng. “À, đợi anh một lát!” Rồi anh chạy băng ra cửa và chạy dọc hành lang, Jihoon có thể thấy được Seungcheol chạy đến hết dãy hành lang và mất dạng.

Cậu chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra và băn khoăn không biết nên quay lại thư giãn hay nên đợi anh ta, mà nếu có đợi thì cậu phải đợi điều gì mới được cơ? Jihoon không phải do dự lâu, vì Seungcheol đã quay trở lại ngay sau đó, vẫn với vẻ như bị ma đuổi. Anh kéo cửa ra nhưng đứng lại một chút để lấy hơi.

“Xin-xin lỗi em. Đáng lẽ anh đã có chuẩn bị cho màn giới thiệu hoành tráng, nhưng hai người chuẩn bị cùng anh nghe em đuổi đi nên tụi nó cũng đi căn-tin rồi.” Anh nói, rồi bước vào trở lại như người bình thường.

“Ờm… được rồi? Vậy… anh có còn định phỏng vấn nữa không?”

“Có!” Giọng Seungcheol lại hốt hoảng, đứng bật khỏi ghế lần nữa. “Tuy không thể kèm ca múa nhạc như dự định, nhưng! Anh, Choi Seungcheol, sẽ đứng ra thành lập nhóm School Idol đầu tiên!”

Jihoon có nghe qua cái School Idol này ở đâu đó…

“Jisoo đã giới thiệu anh với nó đấy!”

Phải rồi, cậu thở dài nhớ ra, crush của cậu là một thằng weeb.

“Thần tượng học đường… không được.”

“Ơ? Nhưng tại sao?” Seungcheol nhoài người về trước, tay chống lên bàn Jihoon phản đối, khiến cậu bất giác ngả về sau một chút, nhưng vẫn giữ bình tĩnh.

“Không phù hợp với quy định.” Rồi cậu bắt đầu nhả chữ như cuốn sách quy định đang nằm ngay trên mặt anh “Quy định ghi rõ khoản sáu về câu lạc bộ, điều mười hai: những hoạt động câu lạc bộ đăng ký thành lập, nếu không thuộc những câu lạc bộ truyền thống và số lượng thành viên dưới năm, sẽ không được cấp quỹ hoạt động.”

“Thì…?”

“Anh đã có năm thành viên trong câu lạc bộ chưa?”

“Chưa… Nhưng-”

“Không có nhiều hơn năm thành viên, không thể cấp quỹ, và không cấp quỹ, các anh không thể hoạt động.”

“Nhưng nếu bọn anh không cần quỹ hoạt động thì sao?”

“Không cần quỹ hoạt động- anh đã xem Love Live School Idol chưa?” Jihoon bật hỏi, khó tin. “Phục trang, quay hình quảng bá, âm nhạc, phòng thu, và các chi phí khác nữa. Dốc hết quỹ hoạt động của những câu lạc bộ khác trong trường cũng chưa chắc đủ cho anh.”

Seungcheol chần chừ một lát, nhưng rồi vội nói “Anh có thể huy động quỹ nơi khác!”

“Nếu thế hãy làm Idol chỗ khác, đừng làm School Idol.” Cậu chỉ ra thẳng thừng. Lần này thì có lẽ Seungcheol đã hoàn toàn bị khuất phục. Giờ là giờ an ủi, Jihoon không muốn thêm một thư phàn nàn phải giải quyết nữa. “Tiền bối, em biết anh muốn làm gì đó đáng nhớ trong quãng thời gian đi học tại đây, nhưng còn nhiều cách khác để nhớ về trường lớp và bạn bè mà. Hoặc anh cũng có thể tham gia những câu lạc bộ khác trong trường. Trường mình có đến hơn hai mươi câu lạc bộ, chắc rằng-”

Seungcheol lẩm bẩm gì đó trong miệng chặn ngang lời cậu, khiến Jihoon phải hỏi lại:

“Vâng?”

“Cần năm người… Nếu anh tìm được năm thành viên thì em sẽ thông qua đơn đăng ký của anh đúng không?”

“Anh vẫn kiên quyết-” Cậu thở ra, bắt mình bình tĩnh lại. Jihoon hạ nhẹ giọng, “Đúng vậy. Nhưng vấn đề quỹ hoạt động vẫn-”

“Jihoon à buổi phỏng vấn vẫn chưa xong hả?” Người bất tiện nhất xuất hiện vào thời điểm bất tiện nhất. “Ô anh Thần tượng tương lai!” Và cậu ta biết cả vấn đề bất tiện hiện tại của cậu, tốt quá. Quá tốt. “Sao thế? Jihoon lại làm khó dễ gì anh với đống quy định của trường hả?” Junhui hỏi, vỗ tay lên vai Seungcheol như thể bạn bè lâu năm.

“Đó không gọi là khó dễ, tớ chỉ đang nói rõ việc thành lập và duy trì câu lạc bộ của tiền bối là rất khó thực hiện thôi. Và quỹ hoạt động của các câu lạc bộ năm nay đã bị cắt giảm do cựu Hội phó Moon Junhui đây năm trước thông qua quá nhiều câu lạc bộ không thể tồn tại lâu dài làm thâm hụt quỹ trong hai năm tới,” Jihoon cố nhấn mạnh giọng nhưng Junhui vẫn đang bận xì xào gì đó sau nền với Seungcheol. Đến khi cậu hắng giọng, kẻ gây rắc rối mới dừng nói chuyện riêng mà quay sang nhìn cậu, hào hứng tuyên bố:

“Mình sẽ tham gia School Idol. Chuyện quỹ hoạt động cứ để mình lo.” Junhui choàng tay qua Seungcheol lắc nhẹ vai, trước sự vui mừng của anh và vẻ kinh hoàng của Jihoon. Jeonghan chỉ đứng bên cạnh và cố không nói gì để hoà vào phông nền trong phòng, nhưng tên Hội trưởng đã mau chóng choàng tay còn lại bắt anh Hội phó lại. “À và cả Jeonghan hyung nữa.”

“Ơ, nhưng sao lại là anh?”

“Anh tham gia sẽ làm em rất vui đó…” Cậu ta quay hẳn sang anh để nhìn anh với đôi mắt cún, điều tuy có thể hiệu quả với thầy Hiệu trưởng, nhưng chắc chắn không phải với Jeonghan hyung. Hoặc đó là Jihoon đã tin tưởng anh như vậy.

Đồng Hội phó tần ngần, nhưng gật nhẹ. Anh quay sang nhẩm một tiếng “Xin lỗi” nhỏ dành cho biểu cảm không-còn-gì-là-sự-thật-nữa của Jihoon.

Cậu Hội phó vẫn cố gắng điềm tĩnh nhắc lại, dù giọng cậu đang dần cạn kiên nhẫn:

“Nhưng như thế vẫn chỉ có ba thành viên-”

“Jisoo nói cũng sẽ tham gia!”

Cậu thề mình chỉ mới gặp Seungcheol khoảng mười lăm phút và anh đã khiến cậu phải vận hết kiên nhẫn còn lại trong người mình chỉ để nói chuyện với anh ta. “… **Dù vậy** , vẫn chỉ có bốn thành viên-”

“Vậy Jihoon tham gia đi!”

Cậu lườm phắt sang Junhui, nghĩ rằng câu nói đó vừa thoát ra khỏi miệng cậu ta, nhưng Junhui làm vẻ mặt bất ngờ, ngón tay vội chỉ sang người đang đứng bên phải. Jihoon ngạc nhiên đến mức phải hỏi lại:

“Gì cơ?”

“Jihoon hãy tham gia với bọn anh đi. Làm School Idol.” Biểu cảm kiên quyết và chắc chắn từng lời mình nói làm Jihoon mém thì bật cười, nhưng vấn đề này không có gì đáng cười, nhất là khi Seungcheol không thể hiện chút gì là đang nói đùa.

“Anh… có nhận ra mình vừa nói gì không vậy?”

“Jisoo nói rất nhiều về khả năng chơi nhạc cụ của em, cậu ấy bảo em còn hát rất hay và còn biết sáng tác nhạc nữa.”

_Đồ đáng ghét đã bảo ảnh không được nói ai nghe về tập viết nhạc của mình mà._

Jihoon hắng giọng:

“Chuyện em giỏi hay không không quan trọng, quan trọng là điều gì khiến anh nghĩ em sẽ muốn tham gia câu lạc bộ với các anh?”

Seungcheol suy nghĩ một lúc lâu, rồi nhún vai. Jihoon bật cười, nhưng rồi anh nói:

“Anh chỉ biết thôi.”

Cậu cau mày khó hiểu, nhưng Seungcheol chỉ mỉm cười thật tươi, chỉ vào mặt cậu mà bảo:

“Anh nhất định sẽ khiến Jihoon cảm động trước sự chân thành của anh mà đồng ý, nên hãy đợi đấy!” Rồi chạy vèo khỏi phòng.

“…Nãy đi vào anh có thấy xấp đơn đăng ký ngoài sọt rác đấy, Jihoon em không định để đó luôn đấy chứ?” Jeonghan gợi chuyện như chưa từng có gì kì quặc mới biến mất trong phòng.

“Không có đâu, em chỉ muốn đuổi bọn họ đi thôi.” Jihoon không muốn lại phải thêm lịch hẹn với Hiệu trưởng để giải thích vụ việc hôm nay, nhưng đồng thời cũng không muốn giải quyết đống giấy rác đó tí nào. “Jeonghan hyung…”

“Không có đâu ban đầu đã giao rõ rồi anh sẽ chịu trách nhiệm đống rắc rối của Hội trưởng – cựu Hội phó – kiêm con trai cưng Hiệu trưởng của chúng ta, còn em lo việc giải quyết yêu cầu của học sinh. Trừ khi em muốn đổi.”

Jihoon lập tức lắc đầu. Jeonghan thở dài. “Vậy nhé. Cố lên.” Anh vỗ vai cậu an ủi trước khi tiến lại kéo Junhui khỏi chỗ cậu ta đang ngồi lục đục quanh bàn của anh.

Cậu mệt nhoài lê chân mình ra cửa để nhặt lại xấp giấy đơn đăng kí câu lạc bộ. Jihoon đem chúng trở lại bàn mình để xem qua chi tiết chúng một lần nữa, thở dài, rồi đặt hết chỗ đó vào khay “Bác bỏ” để đưa Junhui đóng dấu qua và cậu có thể về nhà với chiếc giường thân yêu của mình.

Jihoon chào tạm biệt hai người kia để về trước, không để tâm mấy đến Junhui đang rên rỉ mắt thì mỏi tay thì đau vì phải đóng hết chồng giấy ấy bằng con dấu đỏ của cậu ta, và chỉ mỉm cười chào lại Jeonghan, thở dài khi anh bảo:

“Nghỉ ngơi thật kỹ nhé, mai sẽ là một ngày bận rộn đấy!” Không thể hiểu nổi tại sao anh đồng Hội phó biết được Jihoon cất nhẹm một mẩu đơn trong túi mình trước khi về.


End file.
